


Cold Metal Hands

by Froody



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt and comfort?, I believe in the theory that Ballora is possessed by Mrs. Afton so she’s Baby’s mom, Lefty’s genderfluid in here, Nostalgia, fight me, yep I ship Baby and Lefty/Marionette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/pseuds/Froody
Summary: A new animatronic shows up in the alleyway behind the pizzeria. There’s something vaguely familiar about her, but Lefty can’t figure out why.





	Cold Metal Hands

In a dark alleyway, surrounded by piles of trash, an animatronic sat there. Raindrops fell on her scarred, mechanical body, but she made no attempts to wipe them away or even hide from the rainfall. It seemed like she didn’t care. Or maybe she wasn’t aware of the rain. That seemed like the most plausible answer. After all, she had yet to notice the two animatronics hiding behind a corner, observing her closely. 

“ _ Is that….her _ ?” One of them, a large, chubby black bear adorned with a red bow tie and top hat, asked in a very raspy voice. 

Their odd companion, an animatronic that was nothing but a tangled mess of wires and spirits, nodded excitedly. “ **Y-Y-Yes! We tried to talk to her, b-but s-s-she doesn’t want to! D-Do something, Lefty!** ” It said in a goofy, almost high-pitched, male voice. 

“After we kicked her out? Why would she?” A soft and deep feminine voice spoke from within the mechanical monstrosity. 

“Ugh! She deserved it! Don’t do anything, Lefty! Leave her there to rust!” A high-pitched voice retaliated, angrily. 

“ **H-H-Hey! S-SHE WAS OUR F-F-F-FRIEND ONCE! WITHOUT HER, WE WOULD STILL BE UNDER THE F-F-FACILITY!!”** The first voice defensively argued.

“ _ F-Friend? More like t-t-tyrannical bitch who bossed us around. _ ”, a distorted male voice scoffed.

“Bitch!? That’s my  _ daughter _ you’re bad-mouthing, you fox!” The feminimine voice scolded.  

“Oh, don’t you even try to defend her!”

In a matter of seconds, a nasty argument broke out between the various souls that controlled this bizarre creature. Because of this, it began to move around, wildly, hitting against the brick wall, and knocking over poor trash cans.

“ _ Stop _ !” Lefty urged as loudly as she could while at the same time keeping her voice still low. Speaking too loudly will only result in unbearable pain for her. 

Fortunately for her, the fighting eased and the creature was able to find their composure. They looked intently at her, awaiting for directions. But she didn’t have any. Instead she held up a paw, motioning for them to stay put. It’d be better to get this done before they started fighting again. Nothing good ever came out of that.

Slowly, she began to walk towards the other animatronic, who was still in the same position.

To prevent any unnecessary commotion and ensure that the other knew of her presence, Lefty stepped on shards of broken glass that laid in a small pile in front of her, causing a loud and almost satisfying crack. It was so loud that behind her, she could hear the wires of her companion’s slither on the concrete floor as they flinched in surprise. 

Even if it was loud enough to get a reaction out of the amalgamate, it wasn’t enough for the other animatronic, whose head still hung low. Either she heard and didn’t care or she wasn’t  _ alive  _ at the moment. 

Lefty didn’t get her answer until she was towering over the still figure.

Sensing the bear’s presence looming over her, the animatronic looked up. The first thing that greeted Lefty was a scarred, decaying face and a pair of glowing,  _ familiar _ green eyes. Ignoring the familiarity in those eyes, Lefty let herself wonder on what this animatronic must’ve looked like before whatever she went through. In her pained, hazy mind she could picture her with clean, snow-white mechanical skin, bright red cheeks, chubby nose, and a tamed set of pigtails. 

A perfect and beautiful animatronic. 

The perfect present for a  _ certain _ little girl.

Lefty felt the urge to say something, but she couldn’t find the words to do so. So instead, she held out a hand.

At first, the animatronic didn’t accept it and looked at her with distrust and mild confusion. 

“Why?” She suddenly asked in a soft voice that was sweet as honey.

“ _ Because… _ ”, Lefty began, in a hoarse whisper, finally finding her voice, “ _ You’re a saddened soul who was done wrong. I can feel it — but don’t be afraid! I was also done wrong. I’m just like you. _ ”

Hearing her words brought some sort of comfort to her as Lefty noted by the way the distrust faded from her eyes and she began to reconsider. After a few seconds, she extended out her own hand grabbing Lefty’s in a tight grip. Thankfully it wasn’t the claw hand she decided to use. Lefty was in enough pain as it is.  

The moment their hands touched, something happened. 

Something  _ special _ . 

A warm sense of familiarity and nostalgia hit Lefty like a wrecking ball, leaving her stunned. Even though both of them were godforsaken pieces of metal and could feel nothing but cold metal, she thought that she could feel the slight traces of warm skin... _ human _ skin. The skin felt soft, like a child’s hand. It didn’t feel foreign at all, meaning that more than once she had made contact with it. Thanks to this feeling, just for a split second, she forgot all about the sadness and hatred that she had bottled up inside of her for years.

With her one good yellow-colored eye, she glanced at her.

Her green eyes, wide and confused, were evidence that she too felt it. 

They must’ve known each other in their past lifetime, but they weren’t quite sure who the other was. It was so many years ago and the only thing that clouded their memories now were pain, sorrow, and thirst for revenge. 

Lefty shook her head, pushing it all away. As much as she wanted to dig in deeper and learn what this all meant, she just couldn’t. There was a larger mission at hand. One that had to be completed immediately. Maybe after it was all over, she could find out. 

She pulled her up and as the animatronic began to lose balance thanks to the damaged, orange roller skates she was wearing, Lefty grabbed hold of both her hands. Slowly and carefully, she helped her make the small trek back to the place where her other companion was hiding. And as she did so, Lefty was sure she heard the familiar sound of a little girl’s laughter ring in the back of her mind. Or what was left of it. 


End file.
